The Truthtellers
by demigodphan12
Summary: This "company" has started trying to convince everyone that superheroes are bad for earth. Everyone has started to turn against Nightwing and he has to get out of Bludhaven fast. But when he sneaks into a meeting of the Truthtellers he finds out something horrifying. Main character POV Nightwing AKA Dick Grayson Sometimes changes to different POVS mostly on the bat fam
1. Why's he here?

**Okay so first of all, none of these characters belong to me except the organization who have yet to be named.**

Bludhaven,Dicks apartment, 6:23 AM

"These so called "heroes" cost us billions of dollars in damage every year!" Yes I know I know ( in shrill voice) their defeating the bad guys!" But are they really?"

"You people trust them without any concern at all. But we don't even know who they are! They could be escaped convicts or murderers and criminals! Do we really know?"

" We'll be back after these short messages from our sponsors." Every morning started out like this, Dick would make his cereal, switch on the TV and _Every, SINGLE_ channel would have this shit on it.

Yes of course we totally spend our lives saving people instead of actually _sleeping_ because we're evil! What kind of people just turn on the heroes who save them constantly!

I saved more people that I can count just last month! Both in my cop and superhero job

"Rriiing, Rriiing"

A phone rang cutting my train of thought. I stood up and went to grab my phone.

"What's up Dick Grayson speaking."

"Get your ass down here Grayson! We got a situation on our hands and your just sitting having a lovely time on your fucking ass"!

"Fine, fine, geez dude no need to blow out my eardrums. god." I said rubbing my ears. I hung up the phone and started to get ready.

ONE HOUR LATER

I walked into the police station and headed to my partner Amy Rohbarch.*

"About time you got here, we were waiting for forever. We've got multiple cases of homicide near the docks."

"Okay lets go!"

"Hold on rookie we gotta talk to the chief first."

We entered the chiefs office and sat down in the chairs.

"You asked for us chief?"

"Yes I wanted to brief you about the homicides. For weeks there have been many homicides all over Bludhaven, we've counted 50 murders. But this time there are about 20 bodies at the docks, all of different ages, all in different places. You are going to investigate and see if you can find any leads to the murderers."

We headed to the crime scene in our cop car. ( Well technically its her car but whatever) When we reached the crime scene there were already police and investigators walking around. We walked up to the main investigator Barry.

"What do ya got Barry?" asked Amy.

"I've found dead bodies everywhere and all of them have this." He pulled the white cover off of one of the victims and showed us an H carved on their chest.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It might be the first initial of the murderer, but honestly I have no clue."

"Well thanks anyway Barry we'll try to find something else out."

Me and Amy started walking away when someone ran up to us. "We found something else come with me fast!"

We ran after him towards a large crowd, in the center of it was a body that had markings all over it. The victim had a smile carved into her mouth and J's carved all over her body. There was one particular marking that looked different. I walked up to the body, put on my gloves, and lifted up the skin, Under it carved into the lower layers of skin there were words. I'm coming for you bird boy HA HA HA.

I stood up trembling, horrible flashbacks of when I was tortured by Joker countless times.

" Hey you okay Dick?"

I took a shuddering breath to calm myself. "Yeah, I found out who's doing this, It's the Joker."

"WHAT! WHATS HE DOING IN BLUDHAVEN?!"

" I don't know Amy, but I think this is out of our league."

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah you're right, we better go tell the chief."

 **And... done! Don't worry guys I'm Gonna get to the main part later but this is gonna be a really long fanfic. Kinda how comics mention things and build up tension in every issue while they do other things. Also I'm going to do short chapters but update frequently so don't get mad about how short they are plz!**

 **Guys please review andI shall give you all Alfred's cookies!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	2. Ugh not Joker again

I do not own anything except for the organisation and commisioner smith

Bludhaven police department, 12:00 AM Dicks POV

"And we found out that the killer is Joker." Amy finished her report to Comissioner Smith.

He was silent for a second, with a very shocked look on his face. His jaw was practically on the floor.

"Th-the Joker? Why's he here!"

"Maybe he's going after that vigilante Nightwing."

He nodded "Yeah he used to be Batman's brat so he probably is after him."

"There were other letters carved in the other bodies though, Bunch'a H's." I spoke up.

"Really? Hmm we'll have to investigate that later but for now good job, you guys can have an early out, go home."

When I got home later I tried to take a nap, but my mind was to occupied with the threat from the Joker. I really shouldn't go out tonight, but I had to. Eventually I managed to get to sleep.

* * *

Bludhaven docks, 12:00 PM

I had decided to investigate the crime scene more, as Nightwing. The bodies had all been moved for investigation in the labs. But they still had the area under lockdown. Which obviously wasn't a problem for me. I followed the trails of blood all leading to the same area, Where on the ground written in in blood there was a note. Meet me at the warehouse closest to you or more people will die.

I entered the warehouse, Joker and Harley Quinn were standing.

"Never thought you'd make so easy to find you." I said.

"Well I wanted to make this quicker for you bird boy."

Right at that moment I was surrounded by about 100 goons. I tried to fight my way out but there were just to many of them. In the blink of an eye they had me pinned to the floor.

"What do you want Joker?" I growled

"Why boy blunder don't you know? I wanna make you suffer. HA HA HA HA HA."

He stabbed a needle into me and all I knew was darkness.

* * *

When I woke up later I was chained upside down hanging by my ankles above a water pool. I frantically touched my face with my handcuffed hands, and sighed in relief. Thank god my mask was still on. My utility belt and hidden weapons were all gone though. How could I have let myself be captured so easily! I could have easily taken the goons out if I hadn't been so stupid! Ugh, no use yelling at myself, what happened happened. Now to figure my way out of this mess.

I took in my surroundings, I was In a classic villain warehouse. There were many torture tools on a table next to me, and a metal table with electric gator clamps connected to it. I started swinging my body trying to get out of my chains. I was almost to a beam when I heard the door opening. Joker walked up to me and grabbed the chains.

"Do that again and you'll regret it." He growled in my face. I spat on him.

He wiped it off and spat back in my face.

"Enough with that, Lets get to the torture." He said darkly.

Joker went over and grabbed his tools.

"Hmm, now what should I use first? Oh I know!" He pulled out a knife.

"What's better than the classics?" He laughed hysterically

He started by carving a J into my chest. I clenched my teeth in pain but refused to scream. Seeing this he got very angry and started stabbing me over and over again. Eventually the pain was so intense I had to scream.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Fu-*gasp* fuck you." I spat back,breathing very heavily.

"Awww is that anyway to treat dear Uncle. J?"

Gaining no response from me he sighed.

"Fine I guess we'll have to play another game."

He walked over to a lever that was near the pool under me. He pulled it and I was abruptly dunked into the pool before I had a chance to take a breath. I breathed in water and started choking violently. I was about to pass out, but right before I did joker pulled me up.

"Now what do you say?"

I said nothing.

"Fine have it your way."

He slammed me into the water, but this time I had managed to take a breath. This time lasted longer, my lungs were burning from no air. I was yanked up abruptly again.

"Tell your uncle J thank you or I'll electrocute the water."

"Th-thank you" I managed to gasp out through needy gulps of air.

"Aww your'e welcome robbie-poo."

He pulled the lever again and l was pulled back into the air, still gasping for oxygen.

" I think that's enough for today bird boy, but tomorrow we'll have a very _revealing_ secret-sharing session."

I gasped and started to panic, he was gonna take of my mask! He would find out who I was. I frantically swung forward and slammed by bound hands into his face. He fall on the floor and I started struggling to get out of my chains. he stood up and grapped my throat, squeezing very tightly. He leaned down to my face and, in a threatening voice whispered into my ear.

"Do that again and I'll kidnap all of your "family" and reveal their identities as well."

At this I stopped struggling. I did not want my entire families identities to be revealed. Better just mine than all of theirs as well.

"Good boy." he chuckled " Now lets take you to your cage birdie."

He unhooked my feet, and pulled me to the ground, but before I could kick him he slammed handcuffs on my ankles. Joker dragged me over to the golden bird cage in the corner and chained my wrists to the swing hanging hanging above me. He also took out a metal collar and clipped around my neck. I tried to pull it off but it was no use.

"This collar will shock you with 1000 volts if you try to leave this cage. So don't try to leave robbie!"

He slammed the bird cage door shut and walked away he walked out the door he looked over his shoulder.

"Night, night birdie."Joker turned off the light and walked out the door.

* * *

 **I'm so mean to Nightwing. :(**

 **Eh whatever!**

 **Plz review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Identity revealed

**None of these characters belong to me except Commissioner Smith and the Secret Society.**

* * *

Nightwing didn't get any sleep that night, obviously. With his hands suspended in the air it was impossible to get in a comfortable position, and it certainly wasn't helping with his breathing and pain. Neither was the giant metal collar around his neck. Nightwing could not tell what time it was, there was no way for light to get in here. Finally (wait why was he waiting for this?) Joker walked In and turned on the lights.

"What took you so long Joker? Doing your makeup?"

He laughed "Ah you and your wit, you always crack me up."

He walked up to my cage, unlocked it, and harshly pulled me towards him by my collar.

"We're gonna have so much fun today bird boy!"

He unchained my wrists and dragged me over to the metal table. Joker slammed me down on the table and strapped my hands before I could fight back.

"Let's find out who you are shall we?"

He reached for my mask. I fought back as hard as I possibly could, I bit him, spit on him, and even managed to get my arm out and punch him. He got back up off the ground and snapped my wrist. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It hurt so bad I didn't even realize he had taken off my mask.

"Richard Grayson?!" He said a shocked look on his face.

Oh shit this is my worst nightmare! He knows who I am, he'll know who Bruce is, who Tim is, who Jason is, who Damian is! My entire family is in even more danger!

Joker started laughing hysterically "No wonder you bats are so secretive! I know who every bird brat is now! I know who Batbrain is! Your families in big trouble pretty boy! Hm I always wondered why your parents let you run around with batsy. Now I know! They were dead all along!"

At the thought of my parents I started tearing up. My whole family might die now I'll be all alone. I failed them.

"Aww is the bird boy sad? Ohh I have an idea! How do you feel about dying just like your parents?"

I looked up at him, a horrified look on my face.

"Not yet of course. We haven't had enough fun!"

At this he pulled out his knife again and started carving something into my arm. It was excruciatingly painful, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of screaming. Eventually he stopped. I looked down at my arm, he had carved my name into it. Next he started stabbing me and cutting me so many times I couldn't count it. Eventually he stopped, but I was so close to passing out I barely noticed. I felt him inject something else into me and I immediately felt very awake. Adrenaline, he didn't even have the decency to let me fall unconscious.

"How bout' I cause you more pain bird boy?"

Joker swiftly grabbed hold of both of my arms and dislocated them. I screamed at the top of my lungs, it was the worst agony I'd ever felt! He laughed hysterically and dragged me over to the chains hanging from the ceiling. It hurt so much worse when he chained me up there, especially with my broken wrist.

Right at that moment a group of cops burst into the room. Amy was at the front. She quickly knocked Joker out and ran up to me.

"Dick?"

"Y-Yeah its-its me. Help me out please?"

she started unchaining me, but right at that moment my collar started shocking me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I t hurt so, so bad!

Amy knocked out Joker and stole the remote from his hands, immediately shutting of the collar.

"Don't worry Dick we'll get you outta here." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

 **sorry guys that was really short, It woulda been longer but I had to rewrite it twice... so no.  
**

 **anyway tell me what ya think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I could make excuses, Blah blah blah but the truth is I didn't try. So again sorry! I'll make this chapter extra long just for you! Here's some cookies!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **I do not own any thing except for the Secret Society.**

 **There is going to be a lot more Amy in this chapter. I don't know her personality cause I've never read comics before the new 52. I imagine her as a caring woman at heart, nice to Dick. But she is precise and to the point. I don't know what she is actually like, so please tell me if I get something wrong and I'll fix it.**

* * *

Nightwing woke up in a hospital room, luckily he still had his mask on. Wait who put it on? How did he get here? Oh yeah Amy had come to rescue him, and found out who he was. Shit. Just then Amy walked into the room.

"Amy I can explain-"

"No, I know your Nightwing Dick, I didn't tell anyone else."

Thank god! "Well do you want an explanation?"

"You can tell me your story later, right now you have to tell me why joker captured you."

"He captured me to cause me pain, and find out my identity. No other reason. At least as far as I know."

"Hmmm okay. I guess you can investigate it further by yourself."

It was then that I noticed people outside the window. There were protesting against... something.

"Hey, who are those guys?"

She looked towards the window and sighed deeply. "Those are protesters, against you."

Why were they protesting against me? "W-why?"

"They seem to think that you're to "dangerous". That you should not be cared for in the hospital."

"Ugh, it's cause of those stupid people on TV isn't it?"

She nodded. "Probably."

I started to get up, I needed to get out of here. It was then that I noticed how mush everything hurt!

"Ahh!" I fell back to the bed.

"Yeah you might not want to do that." She sat down on the hospital bed. "Guess you were never never much of a rookie were you?"

I picked up her chin. "Hey it's okay, your still the best cop I've ever met."

She smiled back at me. "Thanks."

"If this gets bad the cops might come after me Amy."

"Well I certainly won't hurt you."

I smiled. "Thanks for that Ames. But don't act like you know me."

She nodded. "I'll defend you though."

I sighed and flopped onto the bed "How long am I gonna' be stuck in here?"

"A week at least." A different voice said.

I shot my head to look at the door. There was Leslie Thompkins* standing at the door.

"Leslie! What's up?!"

"Well batman, Batgirl and Robin have all been injured and needed my care in the past month. And now you've gotten beat up by the Joker!" She exclaimed an exasperated tone in her voice.

"That's the life of a personal doctor to superheroes." I grinned.

"Umm, Who is this?" Amy piped up.

"Oh sorry, Amy meet Leslie, Leslie meet Amy. Leslie Thompkins is the "Batfamily's" personal doctor. She helps us whenever we get hurt."

"Oh. You have a lot to explain to me Dick."

"Don't worry I will." I turned my head back to Leslie. "Can you take me to Gotham? Pleeeeease?" I begged with a puppy dog face.

"No. We both know you know that place so well you would just sneak out in a heart beat."

I pouted. "You know me to well Thompkins."

She laughed. "Well I have known you since you were 9!" She looked at her watch. "I have to go, you better stay in that bed Nightwing!"

I sighed. "Fiiiine. Bye Les."

She left and I looked back to Amy. I was then reminded about a question I hadn't asked her. "Wait, did you piece together who Batman is?"

She looked at me with an impassive look on her face. "Duh. It's not that hard Dick."

Ugh.

She stood up. "I have to go, promise me you'll stay here."

"Fine I promise."

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

I looked around the food court. There were a lot of people here, that was to be expected. It was a saturday in summer after all. I really hoped something didn't happen. There had been NO criminal activity for 5 days. I may be paranoid but that seems really ominous to me.

"Dick?" A voice pulled me out of my musings. Barbara looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

I shook my head. "Sorry Babs, I was just thinking about how little criminal activity there's been in the past 5 days."

"Can you focus on anything else? This is the first time you've actually been able to _go_ anywhere in forever. I want to spend time with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Babs. What were we talking about again?" She began again about the art gallery she had gone to. About how beautiful the tapestries were. When suddenly the glass ceiling broke and about 20 black-clad men broke in. A knowing look shared between us, we ran to separate bathrooms and changed as fast as we could.

When I returned, all the people were kneeling on the floor and the robbers going through their pockets. I threw my wing ding* at the main guy, knocking him to the floor. Immediately bullets were flying. I dodged and twisted knocking many of them to the ground. Batgirl was right there fighting beside me. Finally we had managed to knock them out and tie them up.

We brought out are grapple guns, ready to leave the criminals to the cops. But before we could swing away someone yelled out.

"Stop coming! We don't want your "Help"!" I snapped my head around to the speaker it was one of the people we saved! Why were they lashing out at us?

A woman stood up. " Yeah! Stop hurting people!

"All you "hero" types are evil!"

"Get out of here!"

They all started throwing everything they could at us. From corn dogs to books and phones. Right then the cops burst in.

"Stand down! Hands above your head!

We both knelt to the ground hands above our heads. The cops ran to us handcuffing our hands behind our backs. They took us to the cop cars. Before we were shoved in we shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

 _We need to get out of Bludhaven_

* * *

 **And there's a perfect little cliffhanger for ya!**


End file.
